Man-at-Legs
The Man-at-Legs is an antagonist and boss from Pikmin 2. It can be assumed that he is male by having the term "Man" in his name. He is only found on the ninth and last sublevel of the Subterranean Complex, sublevel 13 of the Hole of Heroes, and the second and last sublevel of the Secret Testing Range in Challenge Mode. Appearance The Man-at-Legs is one of the few bio-mechanical creatures featured in the game, having a mostly mechanical torso sheathed in metal with four spindly legs – three of them are black, organic and spider-like, while the other one is mechanical; this makes attacking his feet impossible. Several exhaust pipes on his body continually emit smoke. Behavior Unlike other Arachnorbs, the Man-at-Legs has no flat footpads to stomp Pikmin with, instead relying on his long-ranged attacks and speed, quickly skittering around the room to avoid being attacked. When agitated, he stops in place, the panels of his underbelly separate and a machine gun-like weapon extends out, tracking any nearby targets via a laser sight before rapidly firing a barrage of explosive rounds at whatever he manages to lock-on to. After firing a few dozen shots, with minimal breaks in-between, he sheathes his weapon before continuing to move about. Biography Battle Strategies *When the creature has fully risen from the ground and starts aiming, the player should run for cover behind an object. Once he starts walking around, he should be chased. He is most easily attacked when he stands still and lowers his head. When he shakes the Pikmin attacking him off in a fury, the player should hide again, and repeat the cycle. *A large mob of Purple Pikmin thrown at this enemy while he lies dormant in the ground should drop his health to a substantial fraction. Once he has risen fully, the first or third strategy should be used. *The creature is attacked until he has stood up all the way, and at that point he is petrified. As soon as the spray wears off, he should be petrified again. However, occasionally the Man-at-Legs will exit the stun and start shooting immediately, without the aiming laser. *Before the creature opens fire, the player can dismiss their Pikmin away from the Man-at-Legs and run in tight circles around his legs. As long as Olimar is closer to the creature than the Pikmin, he will be shot at, and with skill, unharmed. This strategy is easier to perform after obtaining the Rush Boots. Unfortunately, the player faces the Man-at-Legs in a watery area two out of three times, leaving the aforementioned strategy of Purple Pikmin useless. In such circumstances, it is best to attempt the "Hit and Run" technique of number one. The second strategy does not work in New Play Control! Pikmin 2, as the creature is invincible while he is rising from the ground. The fourth method is effective, but hard to perform at times. Piklopedia Notes Trivia *The Man-at-Legs is very different from the other members of the arachnorb family; he is the only one that does not crush Pikmin or fall from the sky; he instead comes out of the ground. **He is also the smallest known member. Navigaition Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Game Bosses Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Giant